


The boys smokin'

by orphan_account



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Bad Decisions, Bongs, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Gross, Heroin, Marijuana, Mild Sexual Content, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Recreational Drug Use, Sexual Tension, Smoking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:19:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24106591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Micheal, Fritz, Jeremy, Scott and the new guy "Mike" all smoke weed. Kool kidz.They're all like 16-17 and yes Fritz's underage heroin addiction is lightly touched on.
Relationships: Mike Schmidt/Fritz Smith, Phone Guy/Mike Schmidt (Five Nights at Freddy's)
Kudos: 14





	The boys smokin'

Scott brought a boy to their little hangout spot. 

An older guy, actually. 

He's tall, wide, well built, with tan skin and dark hair, and he's got a lot more hair than Micheal, his voice is deeper too. And he's just a year older than him? But he's already a man! Micheal is skeptical of him for a while, until he pulls out the weed.

Scott, the other adult in the room squeaked, covering his face.

"Oh! Uh-- you brought... pot?" he asked, blinking in surprise.

"Mhmm... and I had a bong in my work bag, too."

He pulled out the bong, sitting it on the small "Tree house" floor.

Micheal smiled.

"Oh shiiit," he said, immediately buddying up to Mike. He grinned, crawling closer.

"Lemme pack it," he said eagerly. 

"Of course, go ahead," Mike replied, giving him a dimpled smile. Scott had been sitting next to him, and he slung an arm around him, causing Jeremy to narrow his eyes.

"Fags," Jeremy muttered, picking at his oily, pimple covered skin.

Fritz had suddenly invited himself on Mike's lap, grinning and wrapping an arm around his neck. 

Scott closed his eyes as he was snuggled close to Mike, his face red.

Micheal took the first hit, immediately blowing it in Jeremy's face, who flinched and held his bear mask up.

"Don't be a pussy," Fritz sneered, letting his legs spread as he sunk down on Mike's thigh.

Jeremy grumbled, crossing his arms.

The bong was handed to Fritz, who took two or three big hits, holding the third in for about a minute before puffing it out. And then it was passed to Scott.

The lanky teen squawked awkwardly, and bit his lip, looking away.

Micheal and Fritz started to chant.

"Take a hit, take a hit,"

Jeremy joined.

"Take a hit, take a hit,"

He put his lips to the bong and everyone cheered, with Mike lighting the bong. He sucked in until his lungs were full, and then violently coughed it out. Mike brought him onto his other knee, patting his back.

"You okay?" He asked, and watched as it hit Scott. Hard. He whimpered, and chuckled awkwardly.

"Uh, wow, I didn't know pot could do this," he murmured.

Fritz giggled, rubbing himself against Mike's other thigh.

"Its nice, huh?"

Jeremy snarled, and Micheal grabbed the bong, handing it over to Jeremy, lighting it for the blonde. 

Jeremy took light hits, but he took quite a few, practically hogging the bong. Micheal just let him have it, leaning back and staring up at the ceiling.

"Ah," Fritz murmured, "I have to use the bathroom,"

He left, and Mike brought Scott into his lap. Scott stared into space humbly, nodding quietly as he steadied himself, wiggling his hips.

Fritz stumbled back, twitching a little and sitting down, running his hands through his hair and grunting. He smiled and winked at Mike.

Mike winked back, rubbing Scott's thigh.

Jeremy growled, and crossed his arms, now pretty high. Mike took a few hits, and then Micheal again.

Scott grunted, but hesitantly took another hit, and then back to Fritz, who was drooling and biting at his lips.

I can't write anymore I'm tired.


End file.
